Ink jet printing is a non-impact method for recording information in response to an electronic signal, such as that generated by a computer. In the printer the electronic signal produces droplets of ink that are deposited on a substrate such as paper. Ink jet printers have found broad commercial acceptance due to their rapid printing speeds, relatively quiet operation, graphic capability and low cost.
The printed image produced by an ink jet printer, as in most printing processes, consists of discrete dots. While satisfactory for many applications, conventional dye based inks are not well suited for recording high quality images since the dye tends to wick in the paper fibers, causing the dots to have a feathered edge. Thus, the dots do not have the sharp boundaries needed to produce a high resolution image unless special paper is used. Also, the dyes tend to smear after the printing operation due to their high water solubility.
Limitations of dye based inks are particularly apparent when it is desired to record a high quality, multi-colored image. Color selection is limited in that many of the readily available dyes lack color fastness (i.e., the dye tends to fade upon exposure to ultraviolet light) or do not have enough solubility to give the desired chroma. Moreover, the tendency of the printed dots to wick, or bleed together, is an aggravated problem because the printing of a high quality image depends on the formation of small, sharply defined dots of each printing color. While some of the problems associated with dye based inks may be overcome or alleviated to some extent by using special substrates, such as coated paper, there is a need for improved inks for ink jet printing.
Water-based pigment dispersions are well known in the art, and have been used commercially for applying films, such as paints, to various substrates. The pigment dispersion is generally stabilized by either a non-ionic or ionic technique. When using the non-ionic technique, the pigment particles are stabilized by a polymer that has a water-soluble, hydrophilic section that extends into the water and provides entropic or steric stabilization. Representative polymers useful for this purpose include polyvinyl alcohol, cellulosics, ethylene oxide modified phenols, and ethylene oxide/propylene oxide polymers. While the non-ionic technique is not sensitive to pH changes or ionic contamination, it has a major disadvantage for many applications in that the final product is water sensitive. Thus, if used in ink applications or the like, the pigment will tend to smear upon exposure to moisture.
In the ionic technique, the pigment particles are stabilized by a polymer of an ion containing monomer, such as neutralized acrylic, maleic, or vinyl sulfonic acid. The polymer provides stabilization through a charged double layer mechanism whereby ionic repulsion hinders the particles from flocculating. Since the neutralizing component tends to evaporate after application, the polymer then has reduced water solubility and the final product is not water sensitive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,794 to Canon proposes an aqueous ink dispersion for ink jet printers in which pigment is contained in a polymer having ionic hydrophilic segments and aromatic hydrophobic segments that adhere to the pigment surface. While the random polymer dispersants proposed therein offer improved stability for the dispersed pigment, further improvements are desired to meet the demanding needs of commercial ink jet printers.